


Incorrect Percy Jackson Quotes

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Incorrect Quotes [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Incorrect Quotes, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos sang-mêlés préférés n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leur correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Incorrect Quotes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014441
Kudos: 3





	Incorrect Percy Jackson Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

**Apollon :** Pourquoi est-ce que Percy est en train de pleurer ?

**Annabeth Chase :** Il vient de faire l’un de ces tests de personnalité sur Buzzfeed, celui sur « Lequel de ces dieux grecs pourrait être votre parent ? ».

**Apollon :** Oh, et il a eu quel résultat ?

**Annabeth Chase :** Vous.


End file.
